goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Jazzi
Jazzi is the main character from the Save-Ums series. In Goanimate, she is a good user (formerly a troublemaker) and one of the children of Azura (Minami Luna later on). She has a blue chainsaw which she beats most troublemakers up. She has the ability to transform into a blue ranger if needed. In general, she has her no voice from an episode of the children's show The Save-Ums, which is called "Save That Sandman". Jazzi as she appears in The Save-Ums and GoAnimate *Voice: Emma (former voice), Salli (current voice) *Likes: Her baby brother B.B. Jammies. She doesn't go anywhere without him. *Dislikes: COC* A EGG U R, SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid and Cochrane-A making grounded and dead meat videos out of her, porn movies and shows, Playboy magazines, M-rated games, AO-rated games, NC-17 movies, R-rated movies, TV-MA TV shows and stuff for adults *Singing Voice: UTAUloid of the same name *Favorite Color: Blue *Evil Counterpart: Evil Jazzi *UTAU/Speech and Singing Synthesis Tool voicebank language: Bilingual; English, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, Italian, Catalan and other languages from worldwide channels that air the children's show The Save-Ums Abilities Coming Soon (please edit, Elephant012) Songs *'The Save-Ums! Theme Song' - Shared with the other Save-Ums *'I'm Wishing/One Song' - Shared with Custard *'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes' *'Once Upon a Dream' *'Part of Your World' *'Athena's Song' *'That Belle' *'Beauty and the Beast' - Shared with Custard *'A Whole New World' - Shared with Custard *'Prince Ali' - Shared with other characters *'Reflection' *'Where Do I Go From Here?' *'Down in New Orleans' *'Almost There' *'When We're Human' - Shared with Custard and Big AL *'Never Knew I Needed' - Shared with Custard *'When Will My Life Begin?' *'I've Got a Dream' - Shared with other characters *'Healing Incantation' *'I See the Light' - Shared with Custard *'Touch the Sky' *'Into the Open Air' *'Love is a Song' *'Alice in Wonderland' *'Bella Notte' *'Tomorrow is Another Day' *'Circle of Life' *'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' - Shared with Custard *'Love Will Find A Way' - Shared with Custard *'Earth Song' *'Nuestro Amor' - Shared with Custard *'Aun Hay Algo' - Shared with Custard *'True Love's Kiss' - Shared with Custard *'Happy Working Song' *'How You Know' *'Ever Ever After' *'If You Can Dream' *'The Glow' *'Love Is An Open Door' - Shared with Custard *'Let It Go' *'Hair Up' *'Get Back Up Again' *'The Sound of Silence' *'True Colors' - Shared with Custard *'How Far I'll Go' *'Remember Me' *'Un Poco Loco' - Shared with Leo Kyoranne *'La Llorona' *'Proud Corazón' Trivia *Some of the Save-Ums fans say that Jazzi is a "passionate girl". *The close-up shot of Jazzi's eyes are shown when she's about to cry. *The close-up shot of Jazzi's mouth is shown when she's about to sing. *Jazzi is known for singing Disney Princess and Fairies songs. *Jazzi appears as the blue ranger in Mighty Morphin Save-Um Rangers. *A PMD model of Jazzi is made by a female Save-Ums fan. She extracted her from one of the Save-Ums DVD-ROM games, then rigged her using the mother bone (as well as adding her facial expressions) in PMD/PMX Editor. **The data for Jazzi can also be used for Music Girl, Tiny AR2, MMS LiveWallpaper and Tiny VR on Android. *Jazzi includes beautiful voices inside her UTAU voicebank: **Jazzi_ENG **Jazzi_FRA **Jazzi_ESP **Jazzi_DEU **Jazzi_ITA **Jazzi_JPN **Jazzi_CHN **Jazzi_KOR **Jazzi_CAT **Jazzi_POR **and other languages from worldwide channels that air the children's show The Save-Ums *Her eurobeat song is "Jazzi Jazzi ★ Fever Miracle Tonight". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Good Users Category:Good females Category:Heroes Category:COC* A EGG U R's enemies Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Davidddizor's enemies Category:Princess Davidddizor's enemies Category:BlueKraid's enemies Category:Cochrane-A's enemies Category:Former troublemakers and now good Category:Characters Voiced by Emma Category:Characters Voiced by Salli